Sound of Madness
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Glenn Arias sabe que la única forma de evitar ser devorado por la locura es acabar con su soledad. Rebecca parece ser su salvación de un mundo delirante y de agonía. Un matrimonio a cambio de la destrucción del imperio más nocivo que ha visto la humanidad es un trato justo. Donde hay locura, sin embargo, reinan el dolor, la soledad y la muerte. Así lo aprenderá Rebecca Chambers.


**Sound of Madness**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Moneda al aire**

* * *

Glenn Arias & Rebecca Chambers

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Todos son de propiedad de Capcom. Yo sólo los tomo como préstamo y juego con ellos.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola, queridos míos! Les traigo una historia nueva y fresca. Decidí probar algo distinto al Weskerfield en esta ocasión. Desde que vi la película de Vendetta me dieron ganas de escribir algo de estos dos, aunque por una u otra razón no me animaba a hacerlo. Supongo que principalmente porque tengo un montón de trabajos en progreso o inconclusos. Las ideas, sin embargo, son infecciosas y no te dejan de escocer hasta que liberas un poco de la presión. Cuerpo cautivo está en su recta final así que creo que tendré más tiempo para dedicarme a otras historias, una vez que concluya aquella (tres o cuatro capítulos máximo). Este fic lo empecé a escribir para el reto del foro Resident Evil Behind the Horror. Lamentablemente se convirtió en una criatura y no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Así que decidí hacer lo que hago mejor: volverlo un longshot de quince capítulos porque uno nunca tiene suficiente de niñas tiernas y villanos atractivos. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

—Sé lo que pasó —inició Rebecca Chambers, mirando con tintes de lástima al hombre de cabellos plata sentado a su lado. El holograma de una tarde de primavera campirana le provocaba escalofríos; era, sin lugar a dudas, una hermosura perturbada. Quizá es lo mismo que Arias transmitía en ese instante: una calma inquietante; una criatura salvaje malherida esperando atacar. Se mostraba orgulloso de sus logros con el virus A y sinceramente impresionado con el trabajo de investigación de Rebecca; sin embargo, había algo, una sombra tenue en sus gestos, algo que la joven profesora no conseguía descifrar y que la alteraba. Debía encontrar una forma de escapar antes de caer en las redes de la desesperación —vinieron a matarlo, pero en vez de eso mataron a todos sus seres queridos.

Rebecca ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar lo que ese hombre sintió al despertar de la inconsciencia y no encontrar más que escombros, sangre y partes mutiladas el día de su boda. Lo imaginaba como un escenario de pesadilla, suficiente para enloquecer al más ecuánime de los individuos: un infierno en la Tierra. Estaba segura de que Arias habría preferido ser la única víctima de aquella tarde de tragedia. No obstante, y como una especie de castigo divino por los crímenes cometidos antes de convertirse en traficante de armas biológicas —ya era un Mercader de la Muerte mucho antes de perder a Sara; él y toda su familia tenían redes criminales tendidas por todo México, desde Querétaro a Sinaloa—, fue el único sobreviviente. Qué hija de puta podía ser el destino, de así quererlo.

—Era el día de tu boda —. La joven Chambers lo miró a los ojos, tratando de descifrar si es que existía sentimiento sincero detrás de su psicosis. Él le respondió con una mirada penetrante... y sonrió. De haber parpadeado, habría pasada desapercibida para Rebecca la tristeza implícita en esa sonrisa cansada.

Él miró hacia delante; vio los árboles artificiales, los invitados en cajas de madera y su incesante agitar: no era vida, sino simple movimiento. —El día que el tiempo se detuvo para mí —le respondió a Rebecca en un susurro.

La médico no conseguía dejar de verlo; era consciente de que debía odiarlo, aborrecerlo por las masacres, el secuestro, la locura... mas no lo logró. Una parte de ella, la ingenuidad de antaño, sentía una profunda lástima por el lobo solitario que perdió la razón y sólo podía amar en recuerdos a la mujer de su vida. Era un criminal que merecía cada segundo de sufrimiento, el castigo, el peso completo de la ley. Sin embargo, Rebecca no controlaba, en circunstancias de extenuación emocional, su carácter de romántica irremediable. Había un trágico atractivo en la historia de Glenn Arias: el villano que encuentra en una mujer la redención, redención que le es arrebatada cruelmente de las manos, apenas aprehendida; como un espejismo, se desvanece, y su único vestigio es un brazo bañado en coágulos y un anillo de bodas. El villano asciende de sus cenizas, hambriento de venganza, y es guiado en su odisea por la absoluta certeza de que ha perdido su tesoro más preciado y su vida no tiene otro sentido más que cobrarse tremenda deuda. Es incontenible, invencible, imparable, porque lo conduce y eleva el amor que en algún momento creyó sería capaz de alejarlo de su espiral infinita de muerte y destrucción. Ese amor se convierte en odio; es el núcleo vivo de su venganza.

Rebecca pensó que si acaso Arias fingía ante ella el dolor de la pérdida, era un excelente actor, porque le creyó. Leyó en esas orbes esmeraldas y en las arrugas de sus cornisas el anhelo inalcanzable, el espejismo de una vida diferente a la que había sido condenado, el brillo del luto que ya no distinguía a raíz de su locura.

La proyección del ecosistema boscoso desapareció; las luces se apagaron durante un instante, y Rebecca temió haber tocado la fibra inadecuada. Arias no lucía alterado, pero parecía a la espera de que algo sucediera. No tardó en aparecer una reveladora fotografía, capaz de dejar a la profesora sin palabras. Eran Glenn, Sara y un varón un tanto mayor que el primero. Una sensación de vértigo se instaló en las entrañas de Rebecca cuando hubo un acercamiento a la feliz pareja: la imagen dibujada en la pared mostraba a un tranquilo y sonriente Glenn Arias junto a su novia misteriosa; una mujer de cuyos rasgos ella era preciso espejo. El desconcierto transformado en descubrimiento se apoderó del cuerpo de Rebecca Chambers, y por un instante no supo qué decir. Debía ser una clase de broma enferma: la novia de la fotografía, con su vestido de encaje y su velo largo, era ella. ¿O casi ella? ¿Un montaje, tal vez? No, Arias no estaba tan enfermo. ¿O sí? Era Sara. Nunca había visto una fotografía de ella; conocía la tragedia, pero no a los protagonistas. Debió verla antes. Con esa prueba, el secuestro cobraba otro significado.

Sara era un par de mejillas sonrosadas, ojos castaños y cabello de un rubio apaciguado, de ese que no perfora la pupila, como hojuelas de miel. Era casi ella, iluminada por la ilusión de las recientes nupcias. Las diferencias eran prácticamente imperceptibles: mismo cuello de muñeca, mismos labios de perita dulce, misma nariz de cosquilla.

—Esa es Sara. Mi esposa.

Rebecca clavó la vista en esa triste diapositiva. Imaginó por un instante lo que debió ser perder a todos a quienes amas en un día, sin importar si acaso los mereces o no. Chambers no tuvo oportunidad de siquiera conocer a la mujer de la fotografía; sólo podía inferir por su apariencia que era todo lo que Glenn no: dulzura, ternura, tolerancia, diversión; su opuesto angular, su luz en plena oscuridad. Perderla lo había llevado a ese punto de delirio y maldad, no cabía duda, aunque hubiera sido un criminal desde recién entrado a la pubertad por influencia familiar. Sus planes, sin embargo, pudieron haber sido retirarse del sendero delictivo, por ella, por darle a Sara la vida que cualquier mujer merece: una vida de paz y seguridad, con desayunos y tardes de parrilla, con bailes de sala improvisado, con la certeza de que su esposo la protegería de cualquier mal. Él había faltado a sus votos y promesas el primer y único día de su matrimonio.

No cabía duda, por la expresión que tenía ese malherido hombre en la foto, que durante ese mínimo pedazo de universo, había sido pleno y dichoso. Estuvo completo por menos de unas cuantas horas, y después quedó condenado a vagar fragmentado y convertirse en el fantasma de sus propias desgracias; el Mercader de la Muerte, quien firma un pacto con el diablo hasta saciar su sed.

Rebecca Chambers estaba muy confundida. ¿Cómo alguien tan sanguinario habría sido capaz de enamorarse con tal profundidad? De haber sido una unión de conveniencia, él jamás habría emprendido una campaña de dominación y exterminio en su memoria. Y tampoco se veía obligado a. No quería pecar de inocente, pero para ella resultaba contradictorio que pudiera ser devoto en su amor a una muerta y, al mismo tiempo, seguir los pasos de un tirano como Albert Wesker. En aquel rompecabezas algunas piezas faltaban. Aunque sospechaba que no tardaría en encontrarlas.

—Se parece mucho a ella —señaló el mercenario. La joven profesora se lamentó por lo bajo, pensando en lo patético y cruel de aquella coincidencia. No sólo revivía en Arias la memoria ardiente de su pérdida, sino que la condenaba a ser víctima de sus obsesiones; ser el testimonio vibrante de la falta a sus sagrados votos de cuidar de Sara.

—No es casualidad que nos hayamos conocido —continuó Arias su monólogo. La investigadora de la BSAA continuó absorbiendo la imagen proyectada. Estaba extasiada con la ironía y convencida de que la improbabilidad de encontrar a otra persona tan parecida lo convertía en alucinación suya o del psicópata que tenía a un lado. Aquella estática estatua de pixeles no podía ser otra sino Rebecca Chambers, en vivo y en directo. —es el destino.

¿Destino? ¿A qué se refería? La sobreviviente de Raccoon City tuvo un mal presentimiento por esa declaración. ¿No creería que ella y Sara guardaban alguna relación además de la semejanza, o sí? ¿O es que ese destino del que hablaba, cual hilo rojo, iba a atarlos a punta de pistola, condenándola a llenar el vació de la difunta?

—Espere —pidió Becca con la voz temblorosa. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad apenas calculable, y enseguida ató cabos: él, quien estaba condenado a vivir arrastrando el pasado como loza, creía haber sido premiado ante la injusticia con una segunda oportunidad; otorgada por un destino que primero se había burlado de él. Y no iba a dejarla pasar. Rebecca se giró a mirarlo y captó en el verde profundo de sus ojos cansados la nostalgia, la aceptación, la vaga y resignada felicidad de no tener a Sara, pero sí a una mujer idéntica. Glenn Arias había pasado muchas noches sentado en la cama, antes de aprender que existía la venganza, sopesando la pistola entre las manos, contemplando si una bala en los sesos era mejor que despertar envuelto en sudor cada noche con el nombre de su amada atorado en la garganta. No más de eso: tenía a Rebecca para recomponer y darle marcha atrás a las manecillas del reloj.

— ¿A dónde va con todo esto? —preguntó la joven con cierta premura. Apretó sus palmas de manera inconsciente. Las luces se encendieron sobre sus cabezas de manera dramática, acentuando a los protagonistas de esa tragicomedia. Él miraba adelante con esperanza, una paz enfermiza provista por su mundo de fantasía; ese que la incluía a ella como nueva religión.

—Volveré a hacer la boda —sentenció el mercader finalmente, justo como Rebecca lo había temido. En esa voz había resolución y condena; serenidad y desequilibrio; racionalidad y locura. Era natural: ¿cómo no tomaría lo que le era ofrecido en bandeja de plata, un hombre que muere lentamente de inanición? Inhumano, atroz, humillante y cruel eran palabras poco apropiadas para definir lo que Glenn Arias debía sentir al mirarla. Se aunaban el horror del trauma de las muertes, la desesperación y la impotencia de no tener el poder para cambiarlo y la firme creencia de que con Rebecca entre sus garras habría de expiar sus pecados.

Glenn Arias se levantó de su asiento colocado en la mesa de honor. —Esta vez con usted, por supuesto —declaró mientras se dirigía a la parte derecha de la habitación donde estaba una caja metálica de sospechoso aspecto. El mayor la abrió ante una incrédula Rebecca, quien sentía su respiración acelerarse y su pecho empezar a doler de manera punzante.

—Reescribiré el pasado —dijo el de cabellos blancos mientras se aproximaba a su "futura esposa". Rebecca experimentó los deseos contradictorios de correr despavorida y quedarse a intentar sacarlo de su sinrazón, aunque al final resultara inútil. La menor se sostuvo fuertemente de su asiento, sin tener otro regulador de sus nervios a mano.

—Rebecca… —. Él sonrió de manera macabra. Ella se sostuvo aún más fuerte de la silla, con la certeza de que lo que venía no iba a gustarle —te presento a Sara —dijo el terrorista mientras alzaba una mano amputada violentamente; estaba cubierta del humo del hielo seco y mostraba ligeros rasgos de putrefacción. Ella lo miró con gravedad. Ante semejante prueba de un severo problema mental, no estaba en condiciones de ocultar su miedo. Con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca en una línea delgada de terror, tragó saliva. Frente a sus ojos, Glenn Arias retiró la sortija a la extremidad fría, mirándola con eterna ternura. Ternura que, por supuesto, Rebecca no compartía. En ese rostro afilado, ligeramente cruzado por las líneas de la edad, Chambers leyó el estatus pleno de un esquizofrénico: la desorientación, la euforia, el completo desapego de la realidad. —Vamos a ser muy felices.

Arias se acercó y con agresividad tomó a su prisionera de la muñeca, jalándole hasta ponerla de pie, con explícita intención de colocarle la banda dorada para cumplir con el retorcido simbolismo de convertirla en su Sara. Rebecca luchó con fuerza, valiéndose de su dignidad y entereza para evitarlo, y trató de rechazar la propuesta con un puñetazo, a lo que el villano respondió con un golpe del dorso de su mano. La mujer terminó en el suelo, el labio partido desde adentro. Arias retrocedió ligeramente aterrado de su propio acto y gimió como un animal herido al percatarse de que, por más que intentara convencerse, esa no era Sara; era una intrusa, criatura ajena a su universo, una impostora. El Mercader de la Muerte se dio la vuelta por completo, huyendo de su cobardía hasta tocar el fondo de la habitación; se supo entonces impuro, indigno de ella, y le martilló en el pecho la culpa, otra vez, como todos los días al mirarse al espejo. Primero, por la muerte del único ser capaz de entenderlo, de amarlo a pesar de sus defectos. Después, por ponerle encima un dedo a la reencarnación angelical de su amada, a una inocente divina cuya fatal equivocación había sido cruzarse en su sendero; el de un tipo desquiciado por un dolor a días inaguantable. Un sujeto que amó pasional, sincero, y cuya libertad le fue arrebatada en una explosión de vísceras y sangre, y de lo cual cargaba invisibles cicatrices; fracturas imborrables en una psique desgastada que cada día se alejaba un poco más de la realidad.

La doctora se sostuvo la mejilla lacerada, tratando en vano de alejarse de él. El vestido de encajes y telas lustrosas estaba demasiado ajustado alrededor de su figura, evitando que pudiera moverse con la soltura habitual. Habría huido, a cualquier sitio, al infierno si hacía falta, con tal de estar lejos de ese lunático. Del centro de su pecho supuraba el temor, y aún con ese goteo lacerante, entendía que aquel lunático en días no tan lejanos había soñado por una vida distinta; una que quizá no merecía, pero que no por eso había parado de soñar. Había, como Icaro, volado tan cerca del sol, de una felicidad negada para los malos de los cuentos, que sus alas de cera se desmoronaron, pluma por pluma.

Arias mantuvo su postura aislada durante algunos minutos; respiraba cual bestia atravesada por un dardo envenenado. Su memoria repasaba una y otra vez la música de viento, los aplausos de los invitados, la fresca brisa de mayo que agitaba el velo de su dulce Sara; su flor de durazno. Era un desordenado caleidoscopio que lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos y apretar su rostro con las palmas para callar los vitoreos alegres, los gritos de agonía, los susurros de su mujer declarando amor para toda la vida. Ese vitral de memorias lo aturdía, lo sofocaba, lo hundía y lo poseía, haciéndole creer que para regresar a Sara a sus brazos bastaba con secuestrar a Rebecca y obligarla a casarse con él. Pero la parte consciente, la inteligencia que siempre fue su más apreciada cualidad, le revelaba que eso no era posible: había perdido, estaba roto, irremediablemente dañado, y si existía en él un atisbo del hombre que se enamoró de Sara, dejaría a la profesora Chambers irse y no la volvería a buscar jamás. No lo haría, por supuesto, porque debería de haber algo en ella, un guiño, un abrazo, un beso, que lo transportara, aunque fuera durante unos pocos instantes, a la gloria de Sara.

Sin percatarse, Glenn había soltado la extremidad mutilada de Sara. Después de unos segundos eternos, el mayor alcanzó la serenidad necesaria para retornar a la realidad que poco le gustaba. El episodio psicótico concluyó, dejándolo con una vergüenza apenas soportable. A eso se había reducido: un remedo de su magnificencia; un loco con incesantes y dolorosos períodos de cordura que se reducían en tiempo e intensidad a medida que la demencia y el deseo de su esposa escarbaban más profundo en su cerebro.

—Una disculpa, profesora Chambers. No era mi intención… Yo-yo sé que eso... —señaló el pedazo de carne congelado— no es Sara —. Una sonrisa triste adornó el rostro de Glenn Arias. —La extraño demasiado, ¿sabe? Teníamos planes de envejecer juntos; oportunidades que ella no tuvo y que yo no tendré a menos de que… a menos de que usted se quede conmigo.

Rebecca quedó petrificada. De nuevo ese rostro avellanado mostraba cierta lucidez y elocuencia, pero la solicitud continuaba siendo ridícula. ¿Acaso no sería peor para su mente el verla cada día por el resto de su vida, tan parecida a Sara y, al mismo tiempo, tan distintas? Rebecca no estaba segura de poder salvar a alguien con tal nivel de daño mental y emocional y el mero intento la colocaba en una posición de enorme riesgo, expuesta a sus cambios de humor y los saltos de planos de la realidad.

—Cada día que pasa, con cada hora sin ella… siento… siento que me pierdo —admitió Arias apretando ambos lados de su cabeza con las dos manos —. Estoy perdiendo la razón, señorita Chambers. Es… sutil, pero constante. Puedo sentirlo… como se escapa de mí y no consigo detenerlo. Un día despertaré sin saber quién soy, dónde estoy y qué fue lo que le pasó a mi Sara. No puedo permitirlo. No soy estúpido, profesora: sé que se debe al trauma… a la soledad... —. Arias aspiró hondamente, mientras bajaba los brazos y se volteaba a encarar a la joven agraviada con la seriedad de un hombre de negocios. Antes de convertirse en un traficante de armas biológicas había lidiado con los capos del narcotráfico y más de uno se inclinó ante sus pies después de comprobar su brutalidad. Sin embargo, tenía muy presente que lo que buscaba de Rebecca no lo obtendría mediante violencia, sino con sus métodos más refinados de persuasión; ofreciendo la seguridad de quienes ella amaba y apelando a su corazón de samaritana.

—No puedo ayudarte: no soy esa clase de doctor.

El de pelo gris le guiñó con un deje de humor.

—No estoy solicitando su ayuda como profesional, profesora. Lo que necesito es que me dé la oportunidad de vivir lo que no tuve junto a Sara…

—Yo no puedo ser su esposa. No… no lo amo. Esta no es la forma de obtener lo que está buscando.

— ¿¡Quién querría estar con un hombre que está enloqueciendo lentamente!? Al menos usted conoce mi historia… sabría con lo que está lidiando. No tiene que amarme. No de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que, si me diera la oportunidad, yo podría…

—Basta, es… es imposible. No hay manera de que yo acceda a un trato así.

Arias suspiró y depositó la mirada en sus zapatos recién lustrados. No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero supuso que debió mentalizarlo desde un principio.

—Y… ¿si le dijera que le daré la cura del virus A a sus amigos y los dejaré en paz si accede a casarse conmigo, seguiría pensando igual? Además, le daré a la BSAA los últimos vestigios del imperio de Albert Wesker servidos en bandeja de plata para hacer con ellos lo que les venga en gana —ofreció el lobo de postura cansada. Por un momento, congeló a Rebecca Chambers con su oferta. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí? Un vistazo a la resolución de esos ojos esmeralda le bastó a la castaña para cerciorarse que su ofrecimiento estaba repleto de seriedad: estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su creación y sus dominios con tal de obtenerla.

—No puedes ofrecer eso.

— ¿Por qué no? Ya no tengo interés en ser el Mercader de la Muerte. La venganza acabaría con mi segunda oportunidad —. Una mirada seria. Un chasquido de boca. Ella era su segunda oportunidad. O al menos eso pensaba él.

—¿Sería capaz de derrumbar una de las industrias más rentables, poderosas y destructivas del planeta con tal de que me case con usted por buena voluntad? —. Sonaba inverosímil, imposible incluso para la muy distorsionada lógica de Glenn Arias, pero ahí estaba él, diciéndole que acabaría con uno de los bastiones de la guerra del siglo veintiuno si se convertía en su esposa.

—Ese imperio no va a librarme de la demencia, Chambers. Usted podría.

Ella guardó silencio. Pensó en las personas que salvaría; aquellos que no sufrirían a manos de la venganza de Arias. _En este mundo no hay nada más peligroso que un hombre sin nada que perder_, pensó mientras clavaba sus ojos en los almendrados de Arias.

— ¿Qué hará con las cepas, las instalaciones, los soldados de los que se adueñó?

—Hay mecanismos internos de destrucción. Es una red compleja, pero tengo el poder de desmantelarla.

—Tus "clientes" van a perseguirte por eso.

—Lo he previsto. Tengo un plan de contingencia.

Rebecca era demasiado inteligente y demasiado atinada en sus intuiciones como para considerar ese plan de contingencia libre de víctimas.

—Vas a matarlos.

—A quienes representen un riesgo para su seguridad o la mía, sí. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

— ¿Cómo sé que cumplirás con tu palabra después de que contraiga matrimonio contigo?

—No lo sabe. No le daré un recibo de garantía. Tire una moneda al aire, profesora, tal vez los dioses jueguen a su favor.

Rebecca bajó la vista a sus manos atadas. Cuando la regresó a su posición natural, algo había cambiado: había resolución en esos ojos. Asintió.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto,

Adriana.


End file.
